Una venganza de amor
by KLGZ
Summary: En el pasado Quinn le hizo mucho daño y ahora es momento de la venganza, ¿que hará Quinn cuando le informen que su mejor amiga Brittany es secuestrada? ¿que pasa si una persona a la que lastimó tanto hoy regresa buscando hacer lo mismo? ¿el amor vence los deseos de venganza? ¿puede el amor derrotar cualquier adversidad? ATENCIÓN G!P RACHEL
1. ¿Qué pasa?

PDV QUINN

Me llamo Quinn Fabray, soy una chica rubia, un poco alta, delgada y soy porrista, Santana y Brittany son mis mejores amigas, somos conocidas como the unholy trinity, somos las tres que están al mando de la escuadra de porristas en el instituto Mckinley , las líderes de la escuela, las perras sin corazón que le hacen la vida imposible a los perdedores de la escuela, los que estén por debajo de nosotras en la pirámide de popularidad, soy hija de padres religiosos y muy conservadores, por lo cual "no debo juntarme con homosexuales" por eso mismo oculto qu tienen una relación y por lo que también debo ocultar lo que yo realmente siento, mostrando una imagen de homofóbica destruyendo a todo aquel que sea un "maldito anormal" como mi padre suele llamarlos, pero la realidad es… que estoy enamorada de una mujer, a la cual perdí por mi cobardía, por mis estúpidos miedos y mis ganas de complacer a mi padre… pero bueno eso es otro tema, puesto que no he vuelto a saber de ella desde que terminamos el segundo grado, actualmente estamos a tres meses de terminar nuestro ultimo año de instituto, no veo la hora de largarme de las redes de Russel Fabray para así poder ser quien realmente soy…

Era de noche y estaba en mi casa, me encontraba sola pues mis padres habían salido de viaje y tardarían dos semanas en volver, así que disfrutaba de mi soledad sentada en la sala del sillón reclinable de cuero negro, frente al televisor, una cerveza en la mano izquierda y en la otra el control remoto, pasaba de un canal a otro realmente aburrida, hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar lo cual me preocupó un poco puesto que eran las 11:30 pm y era muy extraño recibir una llamada a esas horas, me levanté del sofá lo más rápido que pude y prácticamente me aventé para poder responder la llamada

 **Q- ¿Hola?** – pregunté con cierta incertidumbre que se transformó en temor cuando al otro lado de la línea escuché sollozos **-¿Qué pasa?** –realmente estaba comenzando a desesperarme al no recibir ninguna respuesta solo más llanto **-¡Por favor respondan o colgaré!** –grité pues los nervios ya comenzaban a ganarme, una molesta sensación se instaló en mi pecho y muchas ideas descabelladas empezaron a llenar mi mente, hasta que por fin

 **-No cuelgues por favor, Quinn soy Whitney S. Pierce** –me dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto e inmediatamente una persona inundó mis pensamientos ¡Brittany!

 **Q-Señora Pierce ¿Qué pasó? ¿Britt está bien?** –tenía una sensación de presión en mi pecho, estaba realmente preocupada ¡no es normal que la mamá de una de tus mejores amigas te llame a las 11:30 de la noche y no pueda pronunciar una palabra por tanto que está llorando!

 **W-¡No!** –gritó asustándome **–No lo sé ¡la secuestraron!** –su voz salió completamente desgarrada y a mi se me encogió el corazón ¿Brittany secuestrada? ¿pero quien podría hacerle algo así a una persona tan inocente y dulce como lo es Britt? ¡esto tiene que ser una estúpida mentira!

 **Q- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible** –mi garganta comenzaba a cerrarse, sentía como si una bola se atorara y no me dejará tragar ni hablar, pero tenía que mostrarme fuerte si quería ayudar en algo, así que con mucha dificultad respiré hondo y concentré toda mi mente en evitar que mi voz temblara **-¿se han comunicado con usted, le han dicho algo?** Escuché como intentaba controlarse para poderme responder

 **W- Si me dijeron que llamarían exactamente a las 12:30 y que para ese momento tú tendrías que estar aquí, si no algo malo le pasaría a Britt** -¿yo tenía que estar ahí? ¿qué tenía que ver yo en todo esto? ¿habían secuestrado a Brittany como por mi culpa? La voz en la otra línea me sacó de mis pensamientos **-¡No puedes dejar que eso pase! Te lo ruego, por favor ven para que no ocurra nada** –volvió a romper en llanto y yo realmente no podía controlar el miedo que recorrió mi cuerpo de solo pensar que pudieran hacerle algo por mi culpa, cuando pude controlarme y salir del shock respondí

 **Q- No se preocupe, en unos minutos llegaré a su casa, nada pasará con B se lo prometo** –decía intentando convencerla y de paso a mi misma, porque mis nervios no ayudaban mucho en esos momentos **–la veo en su casa** –terminé la llamada y con una velocidad que no sabía que poseía subí a vestirme, pues solamente tenía puesta mi ropa interior negra, me puse unos pantalones negros pegados, una blusa azul oscura de botones, unos tenis negros, bajé a la sala, tomé mi bolsa, las llaves y salí de casa, subí a mi auto, lo puse en marcha y prácticamente como bala conduje hasta la casa de mi rubia amiga

Llegué a las 12:20 am, bajé del coche y antes de que pudiera dar un paso un cuerpo colisionó contra el mío, cuando salí de mi estado de sorpresa pude darme cuenta de que era Santana mi otra mejor amiga y novia de Brittany, la que había corrido a mi encuentro, la tenía con su rostro escondido en mi cuello y llorando descontrolada, la abracé para consolarla e intentar que se calmara un poco

 **S- ¿Por qué se la llevaron? ¡yo debí haber estado en su lugar, Ella es tan inocente que no resistirá mucho tiempo!** –gritaba mientras golpeaba mi pecho de forma desesperada, la detuve sujetándole los brazos y al mismo tiempo abrazándola para contenerla

 **Q- Tranquila San que nada vas a solucionar con ponerte así, tienes que ser fuerte y cuidar de la señora Pierce, encontraremos a Britt-Britt de eso no tengas duda, ella va a regresar sana y salva ¿está bien?** –dije con la voz un poco quebrada pero clara y segura

 **S- Tienes toda la razón, puedo ser de más ayuda estando calmada y lista para cualquier cosa** –comenzó a respirar profundo para lograr calmarse, revisé mi reloj y marcaba las 12:28 por lo que me separé de Santana quien ya estaba más tranquila

 **Q- Tenemos que entrar, casi es la hora que indicaron, así que no tardan en llamar y es mejor que esté ahí para responder –** ella asintió respiramos hondo una vez más y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa, justo cuando entramos el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Santana y la mamá de B voltearon a **verme** muy nerviosas, yo me acerqué al aparato, tomé aire y descolgué **–Q- ¿H-hola?** –mi voz dejaba notar el temor que sentía en esos momentos, al otro lado de la línea escuché una risa burlona

 **¿?-¡Vaya! Veo que ya te pusieron al tanto de cómo están las cosas** \- dijo burlándose y de pronto su risa se detuvo **–Bueno al grano, si quieres que tu amiga regrese sana y salva a su hogar, tendrás que ir a Mckinley completamente sola, cuidadito y decides decirle a alguien a donde vas o algo para desobedecerme, porque créeme que me voy a enterar y entonces si ¡tu amiga pagará las consecuencias! Y no creo que quieras que tu amiga sufra más por tu culpa ¿o si?** –después de lo ultimo que dijo volvió a reír y eso hizo que yo me tensara **-¡Tienes 20 minutos!** –con eso la llamada terminó, mis nervios estaban descontrolados, esa risa resonaba en mi cabeza, realmente podría hacerle algo a Britt si no hacía lo que me decían, colgué el teléfono ya que aún lo tenía en la mano, comencé a caminar hacia la salida, seguida de la señora Pierce y Santana, buscando que les dijera que había pasado

 **Q- Todo va a estar bien, tengo que ir a un lugar pero tiene que ser sin compañía y entonces dejarán a Brittany libre, regresará sana y salva, todo estará bien, las veo después** \- una vez más intentaba convencerme más a mi misma, terminando de explicar salí corriendo hacia el auto para evitar que me preguntaran algo más, abordé y con mucha velocidad me dirigí hacia el instituto en busca de mi mejor amiga

Llegué 5 minutos antes de los 20 que me había puesto de límite, bajé del coche y corrí hasta la entrada, estaba entreabierta por lo que entré y comencé a correr por todos los pasillos y al no encontrarla caí en desesperación, de pronto en una vuelta sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la nuca y luego todo quedó negro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _3 horas antes casa de Rachel Berry_

PDV BRITTANY

Estábamos terminando un nuevo capítulo de Pretty Little Liars, la verdad estuvo buenísimo y ya estamos programando el siguiente , pues Rach había comprado todas las temporadas y hoy nos pusimos de acuerdo para una pijamada y ver todos los que podamos

 **R- Bueno Britt voy a ir por los platos y vasos para que comamos la pizza** -dijo Rachie con una sonrisa, a Santana no le agradaba mucho la idea de que yo me juntara con ella, no sé por qué no le caía nada bien, si es tan linda persona, pero bueno es mi amiga y por eso Santy había dejado de molestarla, lo cual me hacía muy feliz, Rachel había sufrido mucho, la molestaban en la escuela y por eso terminando el segundo año se trasladó a otro instituto, pero ella y yo nos seguíamos hablando

 **B- Pero déjame ayudarte no creo que los duendes tengan tanta fuerza para traer todas esas cosas –** bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la cocina, tomé los vasos y platos mientras que Rachie agarró la pizza y el refresco, ya con todo volvimos a subir directo a la habitación para seguir con nuestro maratón

Después de varios capítulos eran exactamente las 12:50 y Rachel recibió una llamada y para contestar salió del cuarto, después de 5 minutos regresó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, supongo que le dijeron algo muy bueno, porque se veía feliz

 **R- ¿Lista para otro capítulo? –** dijo y sin esperar respuesta le puso reproducir y yo no me quejé, pues me moría de ganas de ya saber quien era A, se sentó a lado de mi en la cama y nos concentramos en la televisión

Íbamos como a la mitad del episodio cuando tocaron a la puerta y Rach le puso pausa para bajar a ver quien era, bajé detrás de ella pero me quedé escondida en las escaleras con un poco de miedo, no quería que A llegará a molestarnos, cuando Rachel abrió la puerta habían dos policías

 **P- ¿Señorita Berry?** –preguntó un poli muy grande y gordo

 **R- Si soy yo ¿qué ocurre?** –preguntó un poco preocupada y tenía razón para estarlo, porque ya eran la 1:30 de la mañana y según yo no es muy normal que unos polis estén en la puerta de las personas tan tarde ¿o sí?

 **P- Recibimos una llamada de parte de la señora S Pierce por el secuestro de su hija y nos dieron como dato que había estado aquí, según el reporte los secuestradores dijeron que entraron aquí y la noquearon para así poder llevarse a la víctima** –no entendía mucho de lo que decían, pero si entendí que me buscaban a mi

 **R- De verdad no sé de que me habla, no nos ha pasado nada y Brittany está en perfectas condiciones ¿verdad Britt?** –dijo mi nombre en voz alta lo que me hizo entender que me buscaba y que quería que yo fuera con ella a la puerta, así lo hice y cuando llegué quedé viendo a los polis y luego a ella

 **B- ¿Qué pasa Rach?** –los polis me daban un poco de miedo, por eso me escondí un poquito detrás de R

 **R- ¿Lo ve? No sé muy bien que les hayan dicho, pero como puede notar no es cierto y estamos sanas y salvas** –dijo la morena con toda seguridad

 **P- Muy bien creo que aquí todo está en orden, disculpen las molestias señoritas, pero creo que lo mejor es qué llevemos a la señorita Pierce a su casa, su familia está muy preocupada por ella** –dijeron los polis

 **R- No se preocupen yo ahorita la llevo** –contestó Rach y volteó a verme como preguntándome si estaba de acuerdo y yo solo asentí

 **P- Muy bien entonces buenas noches señoritas** – y después de decir eso se fueron de la casa de Rachel

 **R- Okay Britt creo que mejor vamos a tu casa para aclarar todo** – me dijo un poco seria y yo respondí asintiendo para luego subir a alistar mis cosas e irnos, tomé todo lo que había llevado y salimos hacia el auto de R, nos subimos y nos pusimos en marcha hacia mi casa

Llegamos exactamente a las 2:00 am, bajamos del auto de Rachel y caminamos hacia la puerta, cuando toqué el timbre no pasaron ni dos segundos para que abrieran la puerta y viera a mi madre y mi novia correr hacia mi y prácticamente aventarse encima mío

 **W- Hija ¿estás bien, no te pasó nada?** –preguntó mi mamá apenas me soltaron, me veía con lagrimas en los ojos y me daba una revisión de pies a cabeza

 **B- Estoy bien mami, estábamos con Rachie viendo series y entonces unos polis llegaron y hablaron con ella y me vieron y se fueron y luego Rach me dijo que teníamos que venir y entonces llegamos aquí y ahora se los estoy contando a ustedes** –les platiqué y ella me quedaban viendo mucho como si tuviese mucho tiempo que no lo hacían

 **S- Amor estaba muy preocupada** –ella me abrazaba como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer, me gusta cuando se pone cariñosa

 **R- Bueno Britt te dejo, ya estás en tu casa sana y salva y la verdad estoy muy cansada así que me iré a dormir, buenas noches señora Pierce, López** –se despidió la morena, subió a su auto y se desapareció

 **S- Voy a hablarle a Quinn** –dijo Santy, mi mamá asintió como preocupada y nos metimos a la casa, San tomó el teléfono, marcó el número de Q y lo puso en altavoz para que todas escucháramos, uno, dos, tres tonos y…

 **Q- Santana ¿qué pasó? –** su voz sonaba un poco rara pero no sé como explicarlo

 **S- ¿Cómos que qué pasó? Llevabas más de una hora sin comunicarte, ni regresar ¿dónde estás?** –dijo Santana con la voz un poco fuerte

 **Q- Lo siento S es que seguía buscando a Britt** \- fue la respuesta de Quinn y yo seguía pensando que algo extraño había en su voz

 **S- Por Britt ya no te preocupes, todo fue una maldita broma, nunca estuvo secuestrada**

 **Q- Lo sé…**

 **S- ¿Lo sabes?**

 **Q- S-si es qué cuando fui al lugar al que me citaron, busqué y busqué, pero no encontré ninguna señal de que ella pudiera estar en ese lugar**

 **S- Oye Q ¿estás bien? Te escuchas un poco rara**

 **Q- Estoy bien, es solo que fue una larga noche, demasiadas emociones juntas y la verdad estoy muy cansada-** pude notar que su tono se tornaba más tranquilo

 **S- Bueno en eso tienes razón… por cierto, hace rato como no sabíamos nada de ti ni de Britt y tampoco se comunicaban con nosotros los supuestos secuestradores, llamamos a la policía y ellos fueron los que encontraron a Britt, el punto es que necesitan tu declaración para no sé qué d voz** –hubo un silencio preocupante durante unos minutos **-¿Q?** –Insistió Santana

 **Q-Bu-bu-bueno ya vimos que solo se trataba de una muy mala broma, y-yo iba en camino a casa de Britt para ver que podíamos averiguar, ¿está ahí?** –el tono raro en su voz regresó

 **S- ¿Una muy mala broma? ¡Eso se paso de la raya!** –gritaba Santy muy enojada

 **B- Holis Q estoy bien** –respondí pues por el enojo de S no le contestó la pregunta a Q **-¿Vendrás?**

 **Q- N-no Britt, ahora que sé, que ya estás en casa y que todo está bien, creo que me iré a descansar, ya fue demasiado por hoy… las veo luego** –después de eso terminó la llamada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _1 hora con 25 minutos antes en el instituto Mckinley_

Llegué 5 minutos antes de los 20 que me había puesto de límite, bajé del coche y corrí hasta la entrada, estaba entreabierta por lo que entré y comencé a correr por todos los pasillos y al no encontrarla caí en desesperación, de pronto en una vuelta sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la nuca y luego todo quedó negro…

 _1:30 AM_

comencé a abrir los ojos tuve que parpadear varias veces para enfocar mi vista, cuando por fin lo logré me asusté mucho, pues ya no me encontraba en el instituto, estaba en otro lugar pero no lo conocía, hice el intento de levantarme pues estaba acostada en una cama, pero mis intentos se vieron frustrados cuando noté que mis manos estaban amarradas a cada lado de la cama lo mismo que mis pies a los postes inferiores, por lo que era imposible moverme

 **Q- ¿Dónde estoy? ¡ayuda! ¡por favor! ¡auxilio!** –intentaba con todas mis fuerzas soltarme de los amarres pero era imposible

 **¿?- Vaya, por fin despiertas, ya era hora** –habló una persona que hasta ahorita no me había percatado estaba sentada a un lado de la cama y completamente vestida de negro, capucha, lentes, guantes, playera, pantalón, botas

 **Q- ¿Q-quien eres tú?** –sentía como el miedo recorría todo mi cuerpo **¿Qué es lo que quieres?** –mi voz salía quebrada a pesar de mis esfuerzos de que no se notara

 **¿?- ¿Quién soy? Eso ya lo sabes, pero claro, no lo recuerdas porque la señorita capitana alias abeja reina, nunca se toma el tiempo para recordar nombres o algo de las personas que ella decide están por debajo, ¡solamente los tortura!** –dijo eso último en un tono muy fuerte que mi cuerpo tembló **–Pero yo no quiero nada de ti, solamente me aseguro de que estés lista para recibir a alguien especial** –me dijo con una voz que no me agradó para nada, como si se burlara de lo que está a punto de pasarme y eso me asustaba demasiado

nos quedamos en silencio por un rato de pronto él se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación dejándome desesperada e intentando sin éxito poder soltarme de los amarres, después de unos 5 minutos regresó a la habitación y diciéndome que eran las 2:8 de la mañana, sacó mi teléfono y lo colocó cerca de mi cabeza a la altura de mi oído

 **¿?- En un rato te harán una llamada y más te vale que los dejes convencidos, sobre tú estado, estás bien y no ha pasado absolutamente nada y que ya te vas a casa, que no te busquen o algo para que se queden tranquilos ¿me entiendes?** –luego de decir eso todo fue silencio hasta pasados unos cuantos minutos el celular comenzó a sonar, la persona lo levantó de la cama, me mostró la pantalla para ver quien era y pulsó la tecla de contestar, para luego dejar el móvil en su lugar

 **Q- Santana ¿qué pasó? –** dije con la voz más tranquila que pude

 **S- ¿Cómos que qué pasó? Llevabas más de una hora sin comunicarte, ni regresar ¿dónde estás?** –dijo Santana con la voz un poco fuerte

 **Q- Lo siento S es que seguía buscando a Britt** \- respondí con la voz segura para que ya no hicieran más preguntas sobre mi paradero

 **S- Por Britt ya no te preocupes, todo fue una maldita broma, nunca estuvo secuestrada**

 **Q- Lo sé…**

 **S- ¿Lo sabes?**

 **Q- S-si es qué cuando fui al lugar al que me citaron, busqué y busqué, pero no encontré ninguna señal de que ella pudiera estar en ese lugar**

 **S- Oye Q ¿estás bien? Te escuchas un poco rara –** tenía que controlarme mejor o se darían cuenta de que algo malo pasaba

 **Q- Estoy bien, es solo que fue una larga noche, demasiadas emociones juntas y la verdad estoy muy cansada-** dije con la voz mucho más relajada

 **S- Bueno en eso tienes razón… por cierto, hace rato como no sabíamos nada de ti ni de Britt y tampoco se comunicaban con nosotros los supuestos secuestradores, llamamos a la policía y ellos fueron los que encontraron a Britt, el punto es que necesitan tu declaración para no sé qué d voz** –desde que Santana dijo la palabra "policía" la persona que me cuidaba se levantó de su asiento y se colocó muy cerca de mi para hacerme entender que eso no le había gustado para nada… me quedé callada unos minutos sin saber que decir, el miedo me consumió por todo lo que estaba pasando **-¿Q?** –Insistió Santana

 **Q-Bu-bu-bueno ya vimos que solo se trataba de una muy mala broma, y-yo iba en camino a casa de Britt para ver que podíamos averiguar, ¿está ahí?** –y mi voz volvió a fallarme un poco pero creo que lo logré controlar

 **S- ¿Una muy mala broma? ¡Eso se paso de la raya!** –gritaba S muy enojada

 **B- Holis Q estoy bien** –escuché de fondo la voz de Britt y eso me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila **-¿Vendrás?**

 **Q- N-no Britt, ahora que sé, que ya estás en casa y que todo está bien, creo que me iré a descansar, ya fue demasiado por hoy… las veo luego** – **rogaba** a Dios que si pudiera verlas después y con esa despedida colgaron el teléfono, quitándome la comunicación con mis amigas

Pocos minutos después se escuchó un auto estacionarse y posteriormente la puerta del lugar se abrió

 **¿?- Bueno ya llegó la persona por la que estás aquí, así que me retiro, diviértete** –lo ultimo que dijo fue con todo el tono de burla que tenía y eso solo hizo que mi temor aumentara si es que eso era posible, vi como se salía y poco después un auto encenderse y alejarse

CONTINUARÁ…

 _ **HOLA! CUANTO TIEMPO! YO SÉ QUE ME PERDÍ DEMASIADO Y QUE INCLUSO CAMBIÉ DE USUARIO Y DE CUENTA, ESTO LO DIGO POR SI YA HABÍAN VISTO ESTE FIC EN EL USUARIO AnaKZMD, NO CREAN QUE ME PIRATIÉ LA HISTORIA, SINO QUE ME AUSENTÉ MUCHO TIEMPO Y CUANDO QUISE VOLVER, HABÍA OLVIDADO MI CONTRASEÑA TANTO COMO DE MI CUENTA AQUÍ COMO DE MI CORREO Y POR ESO YA NO PUDE SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS AHÍ, PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA Y VOY A CONTINUAR LAS HISTORIAS QUE DEJÉ A LA MITAD Y HARÉ UNAS NUEVAS…**_

 _ **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, RECUERDEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS**_

 _ **Y NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_


	2. Pasión y pasado 1

_**BUENAS NOCHES, ¡FELIZ SEGUNDO DÍA DEL AÑO 2018! QUIERO EMPEZAR EL AÑO ACTUALIZANDO, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LO QUE ESTÉ DENTRO DE ESTOS SIMBOLOS ** ** ES LO QUE EL PERSONAJE PIENSA, TAMBIÉN RECORDARLES QUE ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA G!P RACHEL Y QUE GLEE NO ME PERTENECE SIMPLEMENTE ESCRIBO UNA HISTORIA, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPITULO**_

PDV QUINN

Después de unos segundos que me parecieron horas, una figura nueva entró a la habitación, estaba vestida con un pantalón completamente pegado, una blusa strapless, cubierta por una chamarra de cuero, guantes, un pasamontañas y unos lentes, todo en negro y aún dentro de mi temor no pude evitar pensar "que sexy"

 **¿?- Bueno, ahora si estamos completamente solas- **** esa voz… yo conozco esa voz, estoy muy segura de eso** solo podía ver a esa persona e intentar controlar mis nervios

 **Q-¿Q-qué q-quieres? –** hablé y el miedo junto con el coraje se dejaba notar en mi voz

 **¿?- ¿Qué quiero?** –preguntó acercándose demasiado a mí y en un momento la tenía cerca de mi rostro y susurró en mi oído- **Te quiero a ti, quiero tu cuerpo, tus gritos pidiendo más, mi nombre envuelto en gemidos, quiero todo contigo-** abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y un sentimiento de dolor y culpa me invadió por completo mientras veía como la persona se alejaba bruscamente de mi

 **Q- Esas palabras… -** susurré sin poder creerlo, mi corazón latía con agresividad, todos los sentimientos golpearon de lleno, culpa, dolor, tristeza, miedo, ahora estaba completamente segura que conocía la voz de mi secuestradora

 **¿?- Esas palabras fueron las que me dijiste el día que me hiciste tanto daño,, el día en que mataste a la persona buena y tranquila que había dentro de mi, ¿estás orgullosa? ¿estás feliz? –** se quitó los lentes y conectamos miradas **sus ojos** poco a poco se quitó el pasamontañas dejando que su cabello cayera libremente en sus hombros, su mirada que antes estaba llena de amor ahora solo tenían para mi odio, rencor, tristeza, decepción, coraje, venganza y todo eso lo generé yo por cobarde, todo era mi culpa y ahora lo entendía

 **Q- Rachel Barbra Berry** –volví a susurra pues mi voz había perdido toda la fuerza desde el momento en que descubrí quien era ella, vi su sonrisa de superioridad y mi corazón dio un vuelco, no quedaba nada de mi Rach, me había encargado de desaparecerla soy una idiota

 **R- ¿Qué le pasó a tu voz Fabray?** –estaba a punto de responder pero mi cerebro dejó de funcionar cuando me di cuenta que se estaba quitando la ropa quedándose con un bóxer y un top, a pesar de que estaba asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía apartar la vista de todo su cuerpo, su abdomen ligeramente marcado, esas piernas largar que me enloquecen, todo en ella me fascina, incluso eso extra que las mujeres normalmente no tenemos, no podía dejar de observarla, la amaba y la amo tanto, la había echado de menos y me sentía fatal porque yo fui la que la alejó y la destruyó, ella se percató que mi mirada estaba completamente puesta en ella y eso hizo que soltara una carcajada y después comenzó a pasar las manos por todo su cuerpo delineando su figura **-¿Te gusta lo que ves Fabray?** –se burlaba del estado de pendejada en que me había dejado

Se acercó nuevamente, más bien se subió en mí, con sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cadera, sus manos tomaron los botones de mi blusa y los abrió de un tirón, algunos salieron volando por la brusquedad del movimiento, acarició mi abdomen lo que mandó una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y un gemido se escapó sin permiso alguno

 **R- ¿Qué se siente ser la dominada? ¿cómo es, que te hagan lo mismo que tu hiciste? ¿qué te usen?** –después de decir eso llevó su mano derecha un poco hacia atrás y golpeó con la palma abierta mi muslo sobre la tela provocándome un poco de dolor **–Mucha ropa** –dijo con la voz ronca

Se bajó de mi, me quitó los tenis, desamarró mis piernas (recuerden que estoy sobre una cama atada de piernas y brazos) abrió el botón de mi pantalón y de un solo tirón lo quitó de mi cuerpo y lo arrojó a alguna parte de la habitación, llevó mi pie izquierda a la altura de su boca y dejó un beso en la planta para luego hacer lo mismo con el derecho, volvió a amarrar mis pies a la base de la cama y se colocó de nuevo a horcajadas en mi cintura

 **R- Mucho mejor** –volvió a golpear mi muslo pero como ahora mi cuerpo no estaba cubierto por nada, el dolor fue más intenso lo que hizo que un grito saliera de mi garganta **–Vamos a dejar las reglas claras, a partir de este momento te referirás a mí como señora, no tienes permiso de gemir ni gritar a menos que yo te lo ordene, si lo haces te castigaré ¡¿entendido?! –** preguntó para luego dar un nuevo golpe en mi pierna **¡mierda como duele!** apreté mis labios con todas mis fuerzas para suprimir el grito

 **R –No te escuché Fabray ¿entendiste?** –ahora el golpe lo recibí en mi abdomen

 **Q –¡S-si! –** no podía evitar gritar mi muslo y abdomen ardían y dolían a la misma vez

Vi como se estiraba para alcanzar el buró del lado derecho de la cama y sacó **¿un látigo? estoy perdida**, me retorcí del dolor cuando golpeó mi muslo con la fusta **¡JODER, MIERDA, DUELE!**

 **R –¿Si qué Fabray?** –pasaba el objeto por mi rostro, yo solo podía respirar agitadamente

 **Q –S-si señora –** dije por fin, cuando pude controlar mi respiración

 **R –Así me gusta, ¿ves lo fácil que es aprender?** –pasaba el látigo por el valle de mis pechos, bajaba por mi abdomen y volvía a subir y eso hacía que mi respiración se agitará de nuevo

 **Q –Rach, por favor… tu no eres así** –podía ver como bajó la vista, no conectaba con mi mirada y eso era clara señal de que lo estaba pensando, estaba dudando de lo que hacía y de eso estoy segura porque a pesar de todo **nadie repito NADIE conoce a mi Rachel mejor que yo** - **Rach mi Rachie, tú no eres una persona vengativa ni rencorosa** , **tú eres** **una persona amorosa, llena de luz, alegre, ¡hermosaaaaah! –** no pude terminar mi discurso porque un terrible dolor en mi abdomen me interrumpió, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y cuando los pude abrir vi algo que me destrozó, vi los ojos de Rachel llenos de odio y tristeza, con un pequeño rastro de lagrimas en ellos y eso me dolió miles de veces más que todos los golpes juntos, se bajó de mi cuerpo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo y apuntándome con el dedo dijo

 **R- ¿Quién te dio permiso para tutearme? No se te olvide que en estos momentos yo soy la que tiene el control, aquí yo mando y ¡tú! ¡Tú no vales nada Fabray! Así que cállate de una vez… y sí tienes razón yo no ERA así, pero ALGUIEN se encargó de acabar con esa chica que solo veía las cosas buenas de las personas y me enseñó cómo son las cosas realmente ¿o ya te olvidaste?** –de su boca salía veneno y me lo merecía, no podía pedirle que se detuviera, que tuviese piedad de mí, porque cuando ella estaba en mi lugar yo no la escuché, yo no me detuve a pensar en si le estaba haciendo daño simplemente hice lo que me convenía y en el medio acabé con la Rachel amorosa y bondadosa, dejando en su lugar a una llena de sed por la venganza

 **Flashback:**

 _2 AÑOS Y 9 MESES ATRÁS…_

PDV QUINN

Hoy es mi primer días de clases en el instituto Mckinley estoy muy nerviosa, pero si algo tengo muy claro es que en este lugar seré respetada y temida, nunca volveré a pasar por lo mismo que en mi antigua escuela, sufrí mucho bullying por que antes era gorda, usaba lentes, tenía la nariz fea, usaba brackets y tenía mi cabello castaño, todo el mundo me apodaba Lucy Caboosey, me molestaban, empujaban, tiraban mis cosas, fue un completo infierno, cuando logré salir de ahí mis padres me enviaron a un campamento para gordos, ahí pude bajar muchísimo de peso y reafirmé mi figura con la ayuda de los entrenadores físicos que enseñaban ahí, me operé la nariz, me quité los brackets y me teñí el cabello de rubio, no queda ni la sombra de Lucy, ni hoy ni nunca, ahora soy Quinn Fabray, con el único objetivo de ser la persona más admirada, respetada y temida de la escuela, todo el mundo hará lo que yo ordeno y tendrán que pedirme permiso para saber con quien hablar y con quien no, seré la reina de los pasillos y nunca volveré a sufrir

Camino con la cabeza en alto llena de seguridad, vestía un pantalón negro pegado, que resaltaba muy bien mi figura, una blusa amarilla pegada, con una chamarra negra, botines negros y mi cabello suelto, me sentía poderosa y muy segura, por lo que puedo notar mi nueva imagen comienza a dar sus frutos porque todos me voltean a ver entre sorprendidos y admirados, voy tan inmersa en mis pensamientos alabándome a mi misma que no me doy cuenta que una persona viene casi corriendo y se choca contra mi, pero logré mantener el equilibrio y no perder la imagen que había creado, pero la otra persona cae, como estoy en mi pose de "perra" pongo la espalda recta y bajo la vista para conectar la mirada con la chica que se estrelló en mi, la veo **que ojos tan hermosos** la chica tenía unos increíbles ojos cafés como chocolate que me dejaron perdida **concéntrate Fabray**

 **Q- ¿Por qué demonios no te fijas por donde caminas enano?** –dije lo suficientemente alto para que todos voltearan a vernos, para poder seguir con mi plan y mostrarme fría y poderosa, lo que no me esperaba era sentirme mal por ver el temor que denotaban esos ojos **–Pídeme disculpas –** me sentía mal por gritarle y ver como ella se encogía ante mi voz y eso me molestaba **que no te importe Fabray tú llegaste a esta escuela para ser la más temida no te debe importar nadie, solo tú misma**

 **R –Dis-disculpa, no te había visto y venía con mucha prisa, no quise chocar contra ti, lo siento** –habló la pequeña morena con mucho miedo **que ternura quisiera abrazarla… ¡cuidadito con lo que piensas Fabray!** forcé una sonrisa de superioridad para que todos creyeran que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de aquella chica, pero la realidad era que me afectaba verla mal

 **Q- Muy bien entonces, ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA AHORA!** –la chica salió prácticamente disparada hacía otro lugar, levanté la vista y me encontré con todos los curiosos que habían presenciado el espectáculo **-¿Y ustedes que me ven? ¡Largo de aquí!** –todo el mundo se puso a lo suyo y poco a poco se fueron dispersando dejándome completamente sola en el pasillo, iba a caminar hacia mi salón pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo, giré sobre mis talones para ver de quien se trataba

 **¿? –¡VAYA! Al parecer me he encontrado una mini mi, fantástico rubia, tú serás mi nueva capitana de la escuadra de porristas, el mejor equipo que esta escuela tiene y contigo al mando no me cabe la menor duda que seremos mucho mejores, les enseñarás a todos en este patético lugar quienes son las que mandan, así como lo hiciste con ese duende prófugo del polo norte, júntate con la gran Sue Sylvester y serás una campeona –** me dijo con mucha seguridad y prepotencia una mujer alta de cabello corto y rubio, vestida con un traje deportivo completo de color rojo

 **Q –Quinn Fabray, mucho gusto entrenadora** –dije con una gran sonrisa, ella podría ser la clave para alcanzar mi meta

 **S –Así me gusta Fabray, ahora eres capitana de las porristas lo que significa que tienes que ser la mejor en este lugar ¿entendido?** –la verdad es que si impone mucho terror y saber que me eligió a mi como capitana me hace muy feliz porque es una excelente oportunidad para marcar mi lugar en esta escuela

 **Q –Claro que sí entrenadora, nadie se meterá con las porristas, todos morirán por ser aceptadas por nosotras** –dije muy entusiasmada, ella sólo me dedicó una sonrisa un poco malévola y entró a su oficina, me quedé pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y a pesar de que estaba consiguiendo mi objetivo no podía evitar recordar y sentirme mal por el miedo en la mirada de esa chica **no seas una debilucha Fabray**

Seguí mi camino directo a mi casillero y ahí justo a lado de mi locker estaba aquella chica de ojos espectaculares **¿qué? Deja de pensar eso de sus ojos** me acerqué caminando con la espalda erguida demostrando seguridad y cuando ella me vio, cerró su casillero y se alejó de mí lo más rápido que pudo y sin hacer contacto directo con mi mirada **genial, ahora me tiene miedo y yo sintiéndome mal por eso, en verdad me hubiese gustado conocerla, saber quien era, tratarla… maldita sea Quinn deja de pensar estupideces, tu estás en esta escuela para sobresalir, nada debe arruinarlo así que concéntrate en lo que importa**

A partir de ese día me dediqué a hacerle la vida imposible a los perdedores, pero me la tomaba más en contra de Rachel y cada que le hacía algo malo me sentía la peor persona sobre la tierra, pero era para mantener mi puesto en las porristas y mi lugar en la cima de la pirámide de popularidad, no podía dejar que nada afectara mis planes y mucho menos esos sentimientos que comenzaban a crecer…

 _ **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CÁPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO, HOY MISMO SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE PERO UN POCO MÁS TARDE, EL PLAN ES EN ESTA SEMANA TERMINAR ESTE FIC Y EMPEZAR UNO NUEVO O MÁS BIEN DARLE SEGUIMIENTO A UNO QUE HABÍA DEJADO INCONCLUSO, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LES VAYA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y NOS LEEMOS EN UN RATO**_

 _ **POR CIERTO MI NOMBRE ES ANA**_


	3. Pasión y pasado 2

_**HOLAAAAAA, BUENAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CÁPITULO, DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, COMO DIJE EN EL CAP PASADO, TENGO PENSADO TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SEMANA Y EMPEZAR O MEJOR DICHO CONTINUAR UNA EN ESTA MISMA SEMANA, RECUERDEN QUE GLEE NO ME PERTENECE YO SOLO JUEGO CON SUS PERSONAJES, TAMBIÉN RECUERDEN QUE ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA G!P RACHEL… SIN MÁS QUE DECIR CONTINUEMOS**_

PDV RACHEL

Después de ese extraño primer día en donde conocí a Quinn Fabray la chica más linda que vi en mi vida pero también la que se convertiría en mi peor pesadilla durante todo el ciclo escolar y eso aumentó cuando me uní al Glee club, que era el ultimo escalón de la pirámide social impuesta por "la abeja reina" ósea Quinn, ella aprovechaba cada momento para burlarse, tirarme un granizado, hacer que todas las personas a las que yo me acercaba me rechazaran por haber obtenido el titulo de la más perdedora del instituto y ustedes pensarán que con todo eso yo me habré enojado, la habría odiado… pues no aún con todo lo que me hacía no pude evitar que aquella rubia se me metiera muy dentro de la mente y el corazón, por fin estábamos a punto de terminar el primer año y la verdad es que deseaba con toda mi alma que ya todo se acabara, que por fin finalizara el infierno de la escuela, durante todo el ciclo, me tocó recibir un granizado diario, mis cosas se perdían y aparecían en la basura o en los excusados, pintaban mi casillero con palabras obscenas, aparecían dibujos pornográficos míos en los baños, todo ese tormento se convirtió en mi rutina de todos los días, hasta que un día hace dos meses la abeja reina tomo muy enserio su trabajo y comenzó a torturarme por si misma y prácticamente la tengo todo el día detrás de mí, buscando la forma de torturarme y hacerme daño

A pesar de la regla impuesta por "la perra sin corazón" sobrenombre que se le puso a Quinn, Brittany que era miembro del trío malvado, ella se acercó a mí y me ofreció su amistad al principio pensé que era una broma pero conforme la fui conociendo, me di cuenta que ella era completamente sincera y siempre me ayudaba, guardaba una muda de ropa extra para cada que me tiraban granizados, siempre me decía a donde llevaban mis cosas para encontrarlas rápido, tenía guardado alguna mezcla para limpiar las cosas de mis casilleros y estaba para mi cuando sentía que ya no podía más, cuando creía que nada valía la pena, estaba para escucharme, consolarme y darme ánimos, no sé que sería de mi si ella no fuese mi amiga…

Por fin el año se terminó… pero realmente las vacaciones pasaron como si fueran rayo y de nuevo había llegado la fecha para volver a ese horroroso lugar, como mis padres no estaban viviendo aquí, no podía hacer nada para que me sacaran de la escuela, así que sin tener nada más que hacer, me preparo para un nuevo infierno, **un año de pura mierda**, llegué a la escuela y lo primero que veo es la sonrisa de Brittany acercándose para saludarme

 **B –Hola Rachie ¿cómo estás? ¿todo bien? ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?** –me soltó las preguntas con una velocidad increíble **se le está pegando mi forma de hablar**

 **R –Muy bien Britt, fui a la casa del lago y estuve todo el tiempo viendo PLL no sabe…** -no pude terminar de contrale porque un golpe en mi espalda provocó que cayera al piso

 **Q –Bienvenida de nuevo fenómeno** -**señoras y señores ahí va Quinn Fabray y su reino de tortura**

 **B –Rach ¿estás bien?** –me dijo mientras se agachaba para ayudarme y después dirigió su mirada al lugar por el que Quinn desapareció **–A veces Quinn es muy mala, creo que sería más fácil para todos si aceptara de una vez que te ama y así ya no te haría daño** –dijo como si fuera una noticia cualquiera, casi como todo lo que Brittany contaba, ella me abrazó, pero en mi mente solo había un pensamiento **¿qué la perra sin corazón me ama? ¡JA! ¡Ese si es un buen chiste!**

 **R –No creo que eso sea una posibilidad ni en este ni en otro universo, eso es una simple broma, ella me odia** –ella estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando de nuevo el torbellino rubio regresó

 **Q –Hobbit tenemos que hablar** –ordenó con un tono que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara **-¡AHORA!** –alzó la voz cuando notó que no hice ningún movimiento y sin mas me tomó del brazo y literalmente me arrastró hasta el baño y después de comprobar que no había nadie, aseguró la puerta y se giró para quedar frente a frente

 **R –Te juro que no he hecho nada, apenas y le dije dos palabras a Britt y…**

 **Q –¿Ella te gusta?** –me interrumpió y yo no podía entender que pasaba **y a ti que mierda te importa**

 **R –¿Brittany? No, no me gusta, es una muy buena amiga y nada más** –vi como su mandíbula se destensaba y aparecía ¿una sonrisa? **¿realmente te importa Fabray?**

 **Q –Así está muy bien, no quiero que te acerques a ella ni a ninguna otra ¿me entendiste?** -**¿pero qué demonios pasa aquí?**

 **R –¿Por qué?** –inmediatamente después de decir eso me arrepentí, nadie cuestiona a la reina, solo obedeces y ya

 **Q –Porque tú…** -empezó a decir mientras se acercaba es invadía mi espacio personal **–Eres mía** –terminando de decir eso estampó sus labios contra los míos, no podía reaccionar me había quedado quieta y sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, una parte muy grande de mí me decía que esto era solamente un juego más, que terminaría muy lastimada, pero la realidad es qué yo me había enamorado de ella, desde que la conozco me enamoré y no pude controlarme y le correspondí el beso

Era un baile perfecto, ella dominaba completamente la situación pero a mi eso no me molestaba en absoluto, mordió mi labio inferior lo que me generó un suspiro y ella lo aprovechó para que su lengua entrara en mi cavidad bucal y se encontrara con su homónima, sus manos viajaban por toda mi espalda mientras que las mías estaban aferradas detrás de su nuca, para evitar que desapareciera como muchas veces había pasado en mis sueños, pero me empezó a preocupar que por todo lo que estaba pasando, mi miembro empezaba a despertar, después de un rato de estar besándonos, el aire nos hizo falta y nos separamos dejando las frentes juntas **esto es un sueño, parecemos una linda pareja** nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, nos veíamos directamente a los ojos, no existía nada más que no fuésemos nosotras… pero la magia terminó

 **Q –Más vale que no le digas a nadie de esto ¿entendido?** –yo solo asentí, aún me encontraba en shock **¡diablos Quinn besa tan bien!** **-Y cómo te dije, no quiero ver a nadie rondándote, porque como acabas de confirmar, ¡tú eres mía!** –dijo mirándome a los ojos, pero luego su mirada fue directo a mis pantalones y eso me ponía nerviosa digamos que se me notaba demasiado la excitación **–Tu amiguito está de acuerdo conmigo** –mis ojos se abrieron con violencia **¡ella sabe mi secreto! Estoy oficialmente muerta, si ella lo sabe toda la escuela lo sabrá, ya suficiente tengo con que me molesten por perdedora y por estar en el club, pero ahora será por ser una fenómeno, en definitiva mi vida acaba de terminar **–Si Berry, ya sabía sobre eso extra que tienes y que te hace diferente y viéndolo bien estás muy bien dotada, te digo algo… esa parte de ti** – su voz se tornó un poco ronca y el tono de su voz bajó al nivel de un susurro, se acercó a mi oído **y con la voz más sexy que he escuchado en toda mi vida** - **Me encanta** –tragué grueso, me costaba acostumbrarme a todas las sensaciones que me generaba – **Bueno nos vemos luego Berry** –dijo dejándome un último beso y una caricia no tan inocente sobre Berry Jr. **vaya nombre que se le ocurrió a Brittany** sin más se fue, dejándome con un erección de la que me tenía que encargar o me traería problemas

PDV QUINN

Sé que no debí reaccionar así, no debí permitir que mis celos ganaran la partida, mis sentimientos interfirieron en mi razón y perdí el control, me arriesgué a que alguien me viera y peor aún es que le confesé a Rachel que me gusta **bueno no se lo dije así tal cual :Rachel me gustas, pero la besé y le dije que solo es mía, aunque si lo es…. Demonios lo arruinaste Fabray, tu y tus malditos celos** corrí hacia la salida del colegio, subí a mi auto y a toda prisa me fui de ahí, necesitaba pensar

Después manejar unos minutos sin rumbo, llegué al lugar que me generaba muchas cosas **no mientas Fabray, lo único que te genera es miedo, eres una cobarde** me quedé un buen rato ahí, hasta que un auto aparcó fuera de esa casa y una pequeña figura salió del vehículo, bajé y corrí para evitar que la persona cerrará la puerta y me dejara fuera **es ahora o nunca**

 **Q –Berry necesito hablar contigo** –ella solo me miraba directamente a los ojos y podía notar que tenía miedo, **me siento tan culpable, ella me teme**

Se hizo a un lado, haciéndome una señal para que entrara y así lo hice, pasé directo a la sala y prácticamente me enterré en uno de los sillones, me sentía demasiado nerviosa y con mucho miedo, no sabía que hacer **¿que le digo?**

 **R –Mira Quinn, y-yo no diré nada ¿de acuerdo?** **digo, tampoco es como que alguien fuese a creerme, ni yo misma lo hago y eso que yo fui quien lo vivió, así que no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá puedes estar tranqu…**

 **Q –¡No es sólo eso por lo que estoy aquí Rachel!** –la interrumpí porque no soportaba más, si se lo iba a decir sería ya, sin esperar

 **R –Wow nunca pensé poder escuchar mi nombre saliendo de ti, desde el momento en que te conocí he sido gnomo, enano, perdedora, Rupaul y lo más cercano a mi nombre ha sido Berry es una gran sorpr…**

 **Q –¿Puedes callarte de una vez y escuchar lo que tengo que decir?** –perdí la paciencia, estaba muy nerviosa y su palabrería solo lo empeoraba

 **R –Está bien, l-lo siento continua** –le hice una seña para que se sentara a lado de mi en el sillón de tres plazas

 **Q –Mira Be… Rachel** –vi como sonreía por mi corrección **que hermosa sonrisa** **-Lo que pasó hoy en el baño, fue porque…** -trago grueso **¿por qué es tan difícil? **-Fue porque am tú… yo… tú… am tú me… gu-gustas ¿vale? Ya lo dije, me gustas y sí, sé que es muy difícil que me creas, porque yo he sido la perra sin corazón que te ha hecho la vida de cuadritos desde el momento en que nos conocimos, pero… no sé como pasó simplemente me gustas** –ya había comenzado así que ahora era momento de soltarlo todo **tú puedes Fabray** **-Al principio te molestaba por popularidad, pero poco a poco comenzaste a generar sentimientos en mi y eso no podía ser, no podías gustarme, digo soy Quinn Fabray hija de Russel Fabray un hombre sumamente religioso que odia por completo a los enfermos sexuales, también soy la capitana de las porristas y presidenta del club de celibato, no podía ser que me gustaras, así que comencé a torturarte mucho más de lo normal, estaba enojada contigo por hacerme sentir todo esto, por confundirme de esta manera y también pensaba que si te trataba mal me convencería a mi misma de que te odiaba y al fin pudiese dejar de sentir esto pero… nada funcionó, al contrario cada que te hacía algo malo me sentía mal y me moría de ganas por abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que lo sentía** –mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, tanto tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos, tanto tiempo fingiendo, tanto tiempo torturando a la persona que amo, era difícil para mí soltar todo esto **–Todo el día pienso en ti, te observo y me muero de celos cada que alguien se te acerca, yo no sé si… -** no pude terminar de hablar pues unos labios interrumpieron mi discurso

 **R –De verdad Quinn nunca pensé que te escucharía hablar tanto, creo que te he pegado el mal de hablar en párrafos** –dijo en broma como intentando que yo me sintiera un poco más relajada y lo logró, es increíble como ella puede hacer que me sienta bien con solo unas cuantas palabras **–Pero hablando en serio nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti, yo he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho y todo comenzó cuando me gritaste por primera vez, no pude evitarlo te metiste muy dentro de mi** –nos volvimos a besar y yo me sentía completa, feliz y llena de vida, pero mis miedos afloraron de nuevo **maldita sea Fabray deja de pensar en eso, maldito que dirán, estúpido miedo, que cobarde eres** me alejé un poco de Rachel y le vi directamente a los ojos

 **Q –Rach nadie puede enterarse de esto, mi vida acabaría, si mi padre se llegara a enterar yo…**

 **R –Quinn tranquila, no pasará nada, lo haremos a tu ritmo ¿si?** –dijo para luego volver a unir nuestros labios en un beso lleno de sentimiento **¿cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti Rachel?**

 _ **BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPITULO, CON UN POQUITO MÁS SOBRE SU PASADO, EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO SE SABRÁ POR QUÉ RACHEL BUSCA VENGANZA, SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**_


End file.
